A disk device, for example, a magnetic disk device, generally includes a magnetic disk disposed on a base, a spindle motor supporting and rotationally driving the magnetic disk, and a suspension assembly supporting a magnetic head. The suspension assembly includes a suspension attached to the front end portion of the arm of a carriage, a flexible wiring member (flexure, or wiring trace) disposed on the suspension, and a load beam. The magnetic head is coupled to the head suspension and supported by a gimbal portion of the wiring member. A plurality of connection terminals are provided at the connection end portion of the wiring member. The connection end portion is solder-joined to the solder portion of a wiring board disposed on the carriage. Strict electrostatic discharge (ESD) management is carried out in the assembly process of such a magnetic disk device. However, with improvements in the recording density of data in recent years, the size of the read element of the magnetic head has been reduced. Consequently, head damage by ESD is a serious problem. Electrostatic discharge can result from, in particular, when the suspension assembly is incorporated in the carriage. Specifically, the physical contact between the connection end portion (i.e., the connection terminal end) of a wiring member and the solder portion of the wiring board, or the physical contact between the metal surface of one connection end portion of the wiring portion and the metal surface of another connection end portion due to overlapping of the connection end portions of the plurality of suspension assemblies on the wiring board, can result in ESD. Thus, these countermeasures have become very important.